Seraph of the End: Rise of the Magi-Vampires
by Kai Kirisawa
Summary: AU of the Nagoya Arc. The Moon Demon Company launches their attack on the vampires, only to realize the vampires somehow knew about the assault. Captured, Guren and Shinoa's squads- along with Narumi and Shinya- meet a team of vampires that behave more like humans than vampires. And their existence and abilities make the group start to question everything they think they know.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been on my mind recently so I thought I would try it out. I do not own Seraph of the End, just this story plot (sort of) and the OC.**

 **Grammar is not my favorite thing, my apologizes if anything is incorrect.**

Note: This Kiara and the Kiara in my other story may look and act similar, but they are not the same person.

 **Chapter 1: Of Humans and Vampires**

Living in the underground city of Sanguinem reminded her of the European cities she had lived in during the 18th century; London, to be precise. Cobblestone streets that weaved through the city's different districts, from decorated mansions to the buildings in the slums, it was a clear line between the rich and poor. Or in this case, between the vampires and the humans they called livestock.

It was the lanterns that made her compare the vampire capital to Victorian London. She always remembered that city when it was cloudy, foggy, and dark, when the smog from the factories covered the streets and dimmed the light from the street lamps. Sanguinem was like that. Being underground it always dark, and the lanterns that illuminated its streets gave off an eerie glow that made the entire city feel ominous.

Maybe that was one of the reasons vampires felt at home. It reminded them of a time that was dark and ominous, a time when they felt comfortable and humans felt miserable.

Yes. For a vampire, the logic made sense.

* * *

Mei kicked the ball her friend at the opposite side of the street. It bounced across the cobblestones towards her friend, but when she tried to kick it she missed, and the ball continued to roll down the walkway and stopped against someone's leg. They were about to chase it, until they say the person it hit. No, not person, vampire.

The hooded vampire picked up the ball and looked at the children, who took a step back. He smirked at them, then turned at threw the ball over the adjacent wall into the lower part of Sanguinem. He then continued on his way.

Mei and her friend just stood there, scared and defeated. They couldn't protest the vampires' actions, even if they did it would only make things worse. Mei looked at her friend who on the brink of tears, she then put her hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

With nothing better to do, they decided to go back to their house, but just as they turned they heard the sound of a ball bouncing on the stones. They looked back and saw someone standing on the wall dribbling it. They then lightly toss the ball to Mei, who caught it effortlessly.

"Lose something?" They asked.

Mei looked up from the ball in her hands and smiled at the person who had retrieved their ball.

"Kiara," she said.

Kiara smiled back at her as she jumped down from the wall, landing on her feet with effortless grace. She straightened up her white uniform and smoothed out her long brown hair before walking towards the children.

She then crouched down in front of them, leveling her ruby red eyes with their human eyes, still giving them a warm, reassuring smile.

"Are you two all right?" she asked. They both nodded, "That's good. I'm sorry one of the vampires did that to you, but you really shouldn't play so close to the street. What if the ball hit someone else? Or you ran into someone while you were chasing they ball? You or someone else could get hurt."

"Are you talking about other children or vampires?" Mei's friend asked.

Kiara looked at her, still smiling. "Both," she said. "Just promise you'll be more careful, okay."

Both humans nodded eagerly. Despite being a vampire, Kiara was actually nice to them and the other children living in the city. She didn't ignore them and sometimes played with them when they asked her to. She reminded them of the older siblings they thought they had before the world ended.

"Kiara, can you play with us?"

"I wish I could Mei, but I have to meet with someone right now. Maybe if I'm not busy later I'll come play with you. How does that sound?"

"Good," Mei said, "come on, let's go play in the courtyard." Mei told her friend. Kiara got up as the two of them started to run down the street, but not before looking back and waving at Kiara.

"Bye, Kiara." She waved back at them as they disappeared. They were good kids. They didn't deserve the fate that befell them eight years ago. It wasn't their fault their predecessors were power hungry and greedy; so much so that they unleashed a virus that killed ninety percent of the world populous in one night and leaving their children to be treated as mindless livestock at the hands of the vampires.

She had always hated calling them that, livestock. Sure, having a large group of humans in one controlled area was convenient, but they all seemed to forget vampires were once humans themselves. That and they _needed_ humans to survive, so she didn't see why vampires couldn't be more responsible when dealing with the young children in Sanguinem.

Wait…that was her job.

Still, she remembered seeing human farmers in the past that treated their horses and chickens with more respect than this.

"Well, aren't you a good mother hen." Her smile suddenly faded and she cringed at the sound of the happy voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the source.

"Hello, Bathory," she grumbled. The seventh progenitor strutted over to her, a playful yet equally smug smile plastered on his face. His eyes were dance with amusement at the scene that he just viewed.

"You're so cruel to me, my dear. Why don't you smile at me the way you smile at the livestock?" he asked curiously.

 _Because you irritate me and I want to kill you._ Would have been her answer, but she keep quiet.

"Don't tell me you actually care about these humans?" he continued. "I'll admit that some are amusing, but after a while, don't you get bored with them?"

Kiara continued to stare at him unamused. Everyone knew what Ferid Bathory did to humans who began to bore him. He had a cruel sense of humor even by vampire standards. It was one of the reasons she hated him.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Bathory," she said coolly, "I'm only doing my job. It's my responsibility to look after the livestock and uphold the rules Queen Krul set for everyone living in Sanguinem, be they human or vampire. That also means I have to make sure the livestock are happy and healthy. If you have a problem with my methods, take it up with the queen."

Ferid waved his hand, still playfully smiling. "No, no, my dear. You are doing a fine job, everyone is commenting about how the livestock's blood from the collection center has never tasted better. Though I will admit, whenever I try to approach the livestock myself they all run away. Do you know why?"

 _Because I told them too_. She silently praised the children for heeding her warnings about Bathory.

"No. Now what do you want?" She usually did her best to avoid the progenitor on a regular basis, and thankfully they only interacted when they had to attend meetings together or if he needed to tell her something that came from Krul. Other than that, he had orders to stay away from here and let her do her job.

"Ah, yes. Our beloved queen moved your summons up by an hour. I hope that isn't an inconvenience for you?"

"If it's the queen who changed it than no, it's not." She began to walk away, tired of listening to Ferid's voice.

"That's good. And don't worry about the livestock, I'll take good care of…" before he could finish his sentence he felt a hand grab him by the jugular and slam him into the wall, causing it to crater. He looked up and saw Kiara with murder in her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight Bathory," her voice was low and deadly. She squeezed his neck harder, "If you go anywhere near my kids or do anything to harm them, I will hunt you down and kill you like the crazed animal you are. Do I make myself clear?"

He just chuckled. "It was a just a joke, my dear. Besides, I just praised you for raising our livestock well. They trust you; and I would never think of doing anything that would destroy your work. As I've said before I value my life far too much to go against someone with your power."

Kiara's blood-lust didn't fade, yet she let go of his neck and watched as he rubbed his throat and coughed.

"See that you remember," she warned before turning and going up a flight of stone stairs that lead to the vampire district. From there she called, "And stay out of my way."

Bathory watched he go, happy that he was able to have some deadly fun with her for a moment. To him, no matter how many centuries passed, Kiara always did something that he found amusing.

He brushed some dust off his coat, "Whatever you say, Fifth Progenitor Kiara Roshan."

* * *

 **Love it? Don't love it?**

 **I welcome reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter. This version is now complete. Again, my grammar is not the best and I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 2: Ambitions**

Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose walked through the ruined streets of Shinjuku lazily. He really didn't want to be here, but a summons from one of heads of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army wasn't something any soldier could ignore without suffering the consequences. He knew that part better than anyone.

Arriving at the Shinjuku base, Guren continued through the gateway to the main courtyard of the compound. The place was more of a base to house their vampire prisoners and to conduct their experiments on them. It was an evil, yet necessary act in Guren's eyes. Besides the bloodsuckers deserved it.

In the center of the courtyard were some of those vampires, greatly weakened by the sun and not being able to drink blood since their capture. They looked like the animals they were, collared and chained to an overly large scythe that was anchored to the ground, walking around mindlessly from thirst.

Despite their weakened state, their senses were still sharp. As he walked closer to them, all the vampires looked up. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins and the smell it gave off, just a drop of it could restore their strength, if they didn't they would probably go man.

"Blood…" one of them whispered, Guren stopped walking. "I smell your blood…let me drink your blood!" With that, the vampire ran towards him, raising his hand to strike at Guren. Guren didn't move.

The chain connected to the vampires' collar jerked, forcing the vampire to halt. His outstretched arm was just inches from Guren's throat. After a moment of struggle against his bonds, the vampire simply gave up and collapsed on his knees. It was pitiful.

"You have some sick hobbies," he said turning around to look up at person sitting on top of the entrance he'd just walked through, "Kureto Hiragi."

Kureto get sat there, smiling to himself. "You took your time," he commented.

"Is this a cursed gear experiment?" Guren asked.

"Yes," Kureto jumped from his seat and landed on the ground, then walked over to Guren, "I'm trying to find an efficient way to turn vampires into demons so we can utilize their powers and turn them into cursed gears." He signed, "Unfortunately, we aren't making much progress. Low-level bloodsuckers such as these are worthless. Dispose of them, will you."

"I didn't come here to kill vamps," Guren's voice sounded irritated, but his facial expression was neutral. "Just get to it."

"Did you really come here alone?"

"Those were the orders I received." Guren said as he rolled his eyes.

"And you weren't afraid I was going to kill you?" Kureto asked him smirking.

"Now, what reason would you have for that?" Guren countered innocently.

The smirk on the Lieutenant General's face didn't waver. "For being an idiot," he commented.

Guren just laughed. "If that was the only reason you would have killed me a long time ago. Besides, you can't kill me as long as you find me useful." Kureto didn't reply; instead, he snapped his fingers. The two guards that were watching the courtyard fired their rifles at the vampires behind Guren. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, all of them went down with one shot and faded into dust.

"You have a point," Kureto finally said, "But that does make me wonder just how useful you really are, and more importantly, what you've been working on."

Guren cocked his eyebrow.

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya. Yoichi Saotome. Shiho Kimizuki." As the Lieutenant General said these names, Guren did his best not to react, so Kureto continued.

"Where did these boys come from? How did you manage to find not one, but three Black Demon Series users?"

"I got lucky," Guren snapped. "It was pure chance…"

"I don't believe you for a second. All black demon prospects have been subjected to human experimentation, even then the success rate in extremely low."

Guren didn't respond. "Don't get me wrong," Kureto reassured him, "I'm happy to have move black demons in our ranks. Maybe I should have you oversee all of our cursed gear trials."

"That sounds like a complete waste of my talent and time," Guren scoffed. "Is this why you brought me here? Because if it is I'm leaving." He started to head towards the exit, but Kureto words stopped him.

"One more question," he said. "What's your reasoning from assembling these Black Demon users? Are you planning a coup d'état?" Guren actually smiled at the question, and he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"If my goal was to kill you I would strike you down right here," he stated confidently.

"You wouldn't land a single blow," Kureto stated with a laugh.

"Wanna bet?" Guren's grip on the sword's hilt tightened, but the action didn't faze Kureto. Instead he remained calmed and relaxed.

Instead, he commented on Guren's actions. "This brings back memories," he said, remembering when Guren would foolishly challenge him when they were in high school. "I didn't mean to get you so riled, overall you're doing a good job. Guren rolled his eyes again at the general's praise.

"But," Kureto continued, "I still know your weaknesses. The things that you never set aside to lead others, your emotions. Things like love, friendship, honor, they're what make you stronger and what hold you back." A storm cloud rolled over the compound, and a light rain started to fall on the two humans. Guren continued to avert his gaze from Kureto, who wasn't sure if he had Guren's full attention. "And that's exactly why I trust you Guren, because you'll never become a threat, will you? I don't think someone who cares about his comrades is capable of betrayal."

Guren frowned, and he looked at Kureto with his features hardened, "So this is when you play the hostage card again? How is it you have this time? What exactly do you want from me, Kureto?"

"Don't be so upset, I don't have any of your aides today," Kureto replied calmly, "I've been preoccupied with other things." He walked a little, his eyes suddenly distance. Then he looked up to stare at nothing, the rain patting his body. "Tell me Guren, what do you think the future holds for all of us? What is the point of living in a world like this one only to fight off extinction?"

Guren just looked at him with disbelief, "Did you call me hear just so you could complain?"

Kureto shook his head, "No. I'm just curious about how much faith you have in humanity. This world is almost completely devoid of hope, yet you still want to build your military power. I want to know your intensions."

"We need power because the world is this way," Guren answered simply.

"Maybe, but we're as good as dead if we don't have a clear vision for the future. Everything we do must be for the greater good, don't you think?"

"The greater good, so we're talking about good and evil, really?" Guren mocked.

His superior ignored him, he finally spoke after a moment. "I'm going to rebuild the world Guren."

The vampires have completely destroyed our communications network, we haven't been able to contact anyone outside of Japan. But I know there must be other human organizations out there."

"I'm sure," Guren said, "so your goal is to reestablish international communications?"

This time Kureto smiled, "No. My first step is to eradicate all of the vampires here in Japan. After that, I will systematically crush all the remaining human organizations, and unite the world under the Japanese Imperial Demon Army," he raised his arms to emphasize his point.

Guren looked at him with disbelief, "I didn't take you for a dreamer."

"But it sounds like fun, right?" Kureto grinned childishly at Guren, "For my first move I'm going to thin their ranks and exterminate all the vampire nobles."

"You seem sure of yourself.'

"I am. There are currently twenty-five nobles in Japan, and I know where each one is at this very moment."

"If you're wrong then the army's finished," Guren pointed out. Kureto just continued to smile.

"Then my only option is to win, right?"

"What if the intel you have is wrong?"

Kureto's smile faded, "I've considered that, but I don't have time to investigate further. Because in one month's time, the vampires are going to launch a full scale attack on Tokyo." Guren's eyes widened at the news but Kureto didn't stop, "If we continue as we are now, humanity is finished, but if we're proactive and make a pre-emptive attack…"

"…then we gain the upper hand." Guren finished. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," Kureto said. "Besides, vampire strategies are so simple, they're always underestimating humanity. What's more, the vampire enclaves don't get along with each other, so they don't share information. Only the nobles have the ability to keep them under control, so naturally by eliminating them, their society will fall apart."

"You shouldn't get too cocky," Guren warned him.

"Or what? You think the info is a trap?"

"Yeah."

"That's why I'm giving you these orders. I want you to take your team and a hundred Moon Company soldiers to Nagoya. There you'll find a base that houses ten noble. Kill them and secure the base."

"If we do that the vampires will know what you're up to."

"So let them. All you have to do is get their attention. After that, I'll take over for the main battle."

"In other words, we're expendable," he had figured as much. Kureto spoke of freeing humanity, but in the end he didn't really care about individual humans.

"This is a very important mission," Kureto said, "one that I can only trust to you."

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you don't want to tell me your whole plan, and even after you said you trusted me."

Kureto said nothing. Instead, he placed his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a letter containing instructions and walked it over to Guren. "Your directive, it's not a request, it's an order." Guren reached out to take the letter, but not before he hesitated. Once he took it Kureto turned and processed towards the exit.

"Just you wait, I'll show you a world where the vampires serve us." He promised. He then disappeared down the dark tunnel without looking back at Guren.

Alone, Guren looked at the letter in his hand as an overwhelming aura filled the air, and a menacing presence appeared behind him. This presence, the ghost of Mahiru Hiragi, hovered next to Guren, whispering words of seduction and promise.

"Don't be fooled, my love," the words sent chills down Guren's spin. "Remember, all you have to do is follow my orders; for I am the only one who can grant your wish."

His demon was trying to control him, but he could let her, not now. "Shut up," he muttered and pushed Mahiru back into his sword before he too made his way towards the exit.

All was quiet. No one had noticed the stray cat in the corner yard with a red jewel on its forehead. No one knew that it had been watching, listening, and relaying everything that had been said.

* * *

"Geez," Kiara signed to herself, "to talk about saving humanity when the reality is you just want to rule over them yourself; Kureto Hiragi's arrogance rivals that of most of the vampires in this world." Staring out the window in her office of her mansion, the fifth progenitor wasn't looking at the vampire city itself. Instead, she found herself looking at an empty courtyard in Shinjuku, spying on two prominent officers in the Demon Army through the eyes of Garnet the cat.

Kiara stretched her arms, having had them rested on the windowsill with her hands supporting her head as she listened and watched the exchange between the two humans. "Thank you for showing me this, Garnet. The next time your in the city I'll reward you handsomely." With that, her psychic link with the feline ended; she blinked and her sight was once again on the underground city.

Promptly, she then closed the windows before going over to collapse in the soft leather chair next to her desk. "He does have a good point though," she commented. "Since vampires see humans as nothing more then livestock they tend to underestimate humans and what they're capable of." She chuckled, " _Most_ vampires, anyway."

To underestimate any opponent-no matter what species they were-would inevitably lead to destruction of the vampires, at least that was what Kiara thought. So she took it upon herself to gather information on the Demon Army, be it base camp locations, ambush strategies, or information on the infamous Moon Demon Company. Many of the noble vampires didn't understand why she was so interested in the human's, especially since she had never actually fought them. But every once in a while Krul would heed her warnings if she thought they were planning something that would put the vampires at a disadvantage.

With that in mind, Kiara realized that she would have to talk to Krul about the army's assault on Tokyo. They would probably have to move up the date so the humans wouldn't have much time to prepare as they thought.

"He overestimates us," she continued, "not all vampires think and feel the same way about humans, and to think so...well, he is only human."

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Guren Ichinose. "And to say that the lieutenant colonel will never be a true leader because he cares about the comrades..." Personally, Kiara felt that Guren was a much more capable leader then Kureto. The way he treated the soldiers under his command was admirable and humane, many in this world believed kindness was a person's greatest weakness-like Kureto-. However, while Guren and she believed it to be a great strength, which showed in the Company's work.

Then there was the Moon Demon Company itself, their ideas and morals, not to mention they were a force to be reckoned with. After watching there actions for the better part of four years, Kiara had nothing but the utmost respect the Company and its soldiers. But only them.

There was the problem. With the Demon Army sending them to Nagoya, where almost half of the Japanese nobles were, was bad for both sides. She did not wish for the death of anyone in the Company, but she would have to tell Krul to warn the vampires in Nagoya. The problem was that a number of them served under other progenitors that were in different countries, so they really had no reason to listen to her. That would mean a good number of them would most likely die, but not before they would wipe out at least three-fourths of the human soldiers.

She groaned. If they were regular Demon Army soldiers then this wouldn't be an issue, for she saw them as nothing more than humans who gave up their own individual thoughts to becomes mindless puppets to the Hiragi family, but the Moon Demon Company was _different._ But they were also formidable opponents and many of their soldiers were Cursed Gear users, which met that they had to be taken out not matter what. Unless she intervened somehow.

Without warning something clicked inside her head. A Cheshire cat grin grew on face as ideas filled her mind. She then took out her tablet from one of her desk drawers and tapped a few buttons. Within seconds, the screen changed and brought here face to face with one of her own subordinates.

"Eve I need you to do me a favor."

Eve, a vampire with yellow twin-tails, nodded. "What do you need?" Straightforward and obedient as ever.

"I need you to hack into the Demon Army's personnel files and download the files of every active member in the Moon Demon Company." After the world ended, cyber security wasn't something anyone really worried about, humans didn't think vampires knew how to use technology and vampires really weren't interested in human personnel files, so Eve manages to break in to their system and leave a backdoor open with no one knowing. The classified project files were still hard to crack, though.

"Are we looking at anyone specific?"

Kiara thought for a moment, "bookmark everyone that has a Cursed Gear or is a Black Demon user. Send the information to everyone in the group. We'll have a debriefing about this tomorrow."

Eve blinked in surprise. "Does that mean we're going out into the field? Outside of the city?"

Kiara nodded.

"I'll have all the information sent to the others within the hour."

"Thank you."

The screen went blank and Kiara looked at the clock. Her meeting with Krul was in thirty minutes, so she got up and left her study to head towards Krul's palace.

As she walk through her mansion she couldn't help but smile. _Things are about to get interesting._

* * *

 **And the second half is done. What do you think of Kiara? I look forward to your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated- life happened. Anyway here is the next chapter (I'm sorry for the grammatical errors).**

 **I have revised this chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Game Plan**

Walking through the palace halls towards the throne room, Kiara thought about how she was going to convince the queen to let her and her team go on this mission. She did not think it was going to be a difficult task, but due to her current status she had been warned by the council countless times to remain off the battlefields when she requested a transfer to Japan. This was, however, back when the JIDA was only considered to be a minor nuisance to the vampires. Now, eight years later, they were still causing problems and it was making the queen look incompetent. And Kiara knew how much the queen hated looking incompetent.

She would first have to tell Queen Krul about the JIDAs movements before doing anything else. With that information, the vampires could easily counter the humans' tactics and overwhelm them. Kiara and her team may not have been battling the humans directly, but she made sure to keep track of their high ranking human officers and enemy movements, reporting them to the queen when she deemed it necessary. In that sense, Kiara served as a adviser to Queen Krul and made sure her city ran smoothly when the queen was preoccupied with some other matter. Her relationship with Krul was one of mutual respect and trust, so she did not see any reason for Krul to refuse her request, especially since it would actually benefit her.

The problem was her team had...issues with other vampires. It was common knowledge in the vampire city that Kiara and her team got along better with humans than with vampires. Their personalities clashed with the emotionless creatures and they had a tendency to fight-beat up-other vampires they didn't like. With all of them being nobles, the vampires would follow their orders all the same, but her team's methods in dealing with humanity made the vampires around them feel confused and uncomfortable. To any other vampire, humans were livestock, no more no less. She briefly recalled how one nameless common vampire made a comment about fattening one of the human children up and eating it. Eve overheard the comment and briskly through the vampire into a wall. After which, she quickly muttered doing such a thing would make him as gluttonous as the humans. Eve saved herself with that comment, but Kiara ended up being scolded by the queen about controlling her faction members.

To treat them humans differently, to show any emotion, to have an interest in anything other than blood and power was a way for a vampire to be labelled as an 'Eccentric' vampire. And Kiara and her team were definitely considered Eccentric vampires. For more than just that reason.

Just as she was about to open the door to the grand hall, both doors swung open. Mika Hyuakuya stood in front of her, blue-eyes glaring at her with hatred, the same look he gave every vampire in the city. She greeted them with a mask of indifference. Without any further exchange, he quickly walked passed her and disappeared down a flight of stairs. She then signed and walked into the throne room.

Krul's throne room reminded Kiara of the grand halls in Europe. Elegant frescoes decorated the ceiling and a deep rich red carpet covered the floor. Despite the fixings, the room felt dark and lonely.

Krul sat deep in thought on her throne at the end of hall. Childlike and sarcastic as the queen was, Kiara knew Krul took her duty as the ruler of Japan very seriously. So much so, that it concerned Kiara when she didn't have a smug little smile on her lips.

Yet the moment she say Kiara, she perked up. "Kiara, punctual as always."

Kiara stopped at the base of the stairs that led up to Krul's throne and bowed. "You did summon me, Queen Krul, an hour earlier too, I may add." her kept her voice monotone, just like all the other vampires-except Bathory.

"No need to be so formal, my dear. We're alone."

Kiara straightened up, "I just saw Mika at the door."

Krul just smiled, "Yes. He was running low on my blood so he asked to have a few extra vials for his next mission. Why? Does that bother you?" Kiara didn't wanted to reply to the queen's words. It didn't bother her, but she knew that this exchange between Krul and Mika would have to end eventually, she was surprised it had lasted this long. She had known Mika since he was turned by Krul's blood, the two weren't exactly friendly, but her relationship with Krul and her responsibility and treatment of the children in the city made Mika have a small amount of respect for her. In exchange, she had watched him grow under Krul's care; watched as he lost his humanity to the vampires' blood. Watched as he began to hate humans and their greedy ways.

All but one.

Mika sometimes talked to her about saving one human called Yuu and taking him away from both the humans and vampires. Kiara didn't understand the logic of the idea, what with him being a vampire, but she never questioned him.

"I'm just concerned about him that's all," she finally answered. "He can't survive on your blood forever, no matter how much he may want too."

"I've already explained that to him, but he's so stubborn."

"He'd rather become a demon than lose what little humanity he still has inside." _Though the result is ultimately the same_ , Kiara thought.

Krul signed, "Unfortunately. He can't seem to understand the deadly consequences of his actions. The very thought of my own son becoming a demon breaks my heart."

"Does it? Or would you be more upset about losing one of your precious _seraphs_?"

At that, Krul stared at her with wide angry eyes, but Kiara continued speaking. "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Bathory. The actions and risks you've taken, involving yourself with the Seraph of the End can lead to dire consequences, and I'm honestly having a hard time understanding your reasoning behind it all." Yes, Kiara knew Krul's secret, part of it anyway. She had known for four years, since she picked up a loose livestock tag that read Hyukuya on it. It had belonged to a child that Bathory had killed along with many others-another reason she hated him-and it was then she realized that Krul had gone against the council's orders to kill off everyone in the Hyuakuya sect. Why? She never asked.

She couldn't ask.

Yet she had determined that she, Krul, and Bathory were the only ones who knew about the Krul and the seraphs. Bathory was using the knowledge to blackmail Krul into keeping him alive, but knowing him he had a plan of his own in motion, one which she absolutely didn't want to know about. As for Kiara, her knowledge on the subject was, unfortunately, limited compared to her two cohorts and their motivations. She knew what the Seraph of the End was, how it was created, and what it was capable of, but that was about it. Thus, she could do nothing but observe. Now here they were.

 _We are all pawns in each others game_ , she concluded.

"And would you like to know my reasoning?" Krul said calmly, "why I require the Seraph of the End experiment?"

Honestly, there was a part of her that did. Kiara knew the Seraph of the End was something of unspeakable power and that its creation caused the end of the world. It had wiped out most of humanity in one night and thus also almost ended the vampires. It was too unpredictable and too powerful for anyone to control, which was one of the reasons it was outlawed. Kiara herself did not care for the Seraph of the End experiment at all. She hated it, actually. In order for a seraph to awaken it needed to undergo experimentation-human experimentation, one of the few things that absolutely horrified her, that angered her.

For the queen to go to such lengths and commit the ultimate taboo in vampire law was unthinkable and for what reason? Krul was a third progenitor, the Queen of Japan, power wasn't something she needed.

"No," Kiara said after a minute, "you're my friend and I trust you. I may not understand it or like it, but I know you would never do something like this unless you had a damn good reason. I just want you to understand that the council will see your plan as an act of treachery and will not be as forgiving as I. You're on thin ice as it is, what with the JIDA and council, and honestly I'm worried."

Krul's expression softened, Kiara always had a way with words. "I'm glad you understand. When the time comes I will tell you everything, but for now just trust me when I say I have everything under control." Kiara wasn't sure about her last statement.

"Now," Krul said, changing the subject, "is there anything you have to report?"

With the matter of the seraphs aside it was time to get to work. "Yes, I just observed a conversation between two high ranking members of the JIDA. They know that we're plan on attacking Tokyo next month."

Krul brow furred at the statement. "And how," she began slowly, "did they get their hands on that information?" Her tone was very displeased.

Kiara just shrugged. "My guess is that some of the vampires were carelessly talking about it in front of some of the kids. Some of whom...may be here as ordered by the JIDA."

"You knew there were spies in my city and you didn't deal with it!"

"I have located and dealt with a few of the children who were working for the JIDA, but you honestly can not expect me to persecute every child in the city because of a few bad apples. Besides, even I have no way knowing which child is a spy unless we catch them in the act."

Krul groaned and slumped on her throne. "Not only that," Kiara continued, "but the humans are planning a counterattack. Their extermination unit, the Moon Demon Company, is being dispacted to Nagoya to take out all the nobles stationed their. One hundred soldiers, if I remember correctly." Krul just groaned again.

"What do you want to do?" Kiara asked Krul.

"Obviously, I have to reconfigure the whole plan. I will have to send the City Guard to Nagoya to eliminate the threat. Not to mention warn the nobles there as well."

"Even if we do that, there is no guarantee they will listen. Most of the nobles in that sector serve progenitors that are currently stationed in Europe, and it's hard enough to get them to obey you to begin with. So even if we warn them about the immanent JIDA threat, there ego and pride will cloud their judgement and they'll just brush it off." The words Kiara spoke left a bad taste in her mouth. Kureto Hiragi had said something similar to Guren; about how the vampire hierarchy never communicating with each other and too arrogant to believe they could be defeated. Yet the very thought of actually agreeing with the man made her want to scream.

"However, if I don't warn them about this preemptive attack and they get killed, the progenitors they work for will ask why and I will be placed under suspicion of treason. I am too close to my goals to allow that to happen. We will warn them, if they choose to ignore us then it is their funeral." Krul could care less about the lower ranking vampires, but even vampires knew how to use common courtesy towards each other.

"Fair enough," Kiara said, "but there is one other thing I want to discuss with you."

"And that is?"

Kiara took a deep breath. "It's no secret that our army could easily destroy theirs. However, I believe it is foolish to overlook the fact the JIDA has been holding its own against us for quite sometime."

"Speak plainly, Kiara. We don't have time for this."

"Their normal foot soldiers use low level demon weapons known as Enchanted Gears. Ninety-five percent of their army uses these types of weapon. They're effective, but nothing we can't overcome. It's the soldiers with the high ranking Curse Gear and Black Demon Series we need to worry about."

"And your point is?" Krul was becoming irritated.

"My point is there are very few in the JIDA who have the ability to control Cursed Gear weapons. It is my understanding there are certain trials one must go through to be able to be considered for a weapon of that power. From what I have gathered the highest concentration of Cursed Gears is in the Moon Demon Company. And with a hundred Moon Company soldiers entering our territory willingly, they are bound to be a few Cursed Gear users. Simply enough, I believe that simply removing the Cursed Gear users from play will be more than enough to cripple their army.""

"So we kill them. That's it."

"No, it's not."

Despite Krul's visible anger, Kiara remained calm and walked two steps up towards her throne. "I have been observing the Moon Demon Company for nearly four years. I know how they work, how they act, their strengths and weaknesses. I also will not deny that there are a few members in company that I have a certain...interest in getting to know a little better."

"In other words, you want the members of this Moon Demon Company to be spared?"

Kiara shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of asking for something so impossible."

 _"Then what!"_

Kiara just stared at her, "Surely you can figure that out Krul."

Krul's rage vanished at that statement. The anger on her face turned into confusion in a blink of an eye. "Are you saying that you... want to go out into the field?"

Kiara smiled. "My team and I, yes."

"Why?"

Kiara just continued to smile fondly at Krul. "I simply want to observe them in person and show them that vampires are not as bad as they think."

"You have always had an unhealthy interest in humans, Kiara. It makes you good at your job, but I can't let you go out into field just because you want to collect more pets."

At that word, Kiara brow twitched and her expression became serious. "Let me put it this way, Krul. I really see no reason that we should out right kill them for acting on a primal instinct. And in the world we live in now, we can not afford to waste any blood, which is what is happening when one of our soldiers kills one of theirs. Are there consequences and risks in doing so? Yes. But personally I would rather live to face those consequences then become a demon from lack of blood. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Krul knew she couldn't defy her logic. Kiara's argument was sound and they both knew it. The more humans they captured alive meant more blood for their kind, a fact that no vampire other then Kiara would state out loud. Taking more humans prisoner would be nice, but it wasn't something that other vampires couldn't do if they showed restraint.

"Alright. But again, why do you want to leave the city, even though you were given explict orders to never do so unless it is to leave the county?"

Kiara signed, this was to be expected. "For one thing, my team and I are the _only_ ones who can be around humans without giving into our blood lust, so they will have nothing to really fear from us. Plus, by capturing some of more experienced and high ranking members of the JIDA, we could gain vital information about the inner workings of the human army. Not to mention," she gave the queen a knowing look, "one of the humans I have my eye on happens to be Mika's long lost family. Surely, bring him here will make him happy and possible be more convenient for you, right?"

At the thought of Yuu being back her domain, Krul's expression returned to a sly smile. "I see. Well then, do you think they know of your presence here in Japan?"

"I doubt they do." In every instance they captured a child sending information, the information they were sending only involved troop movements. There was nothing about her, her rank, or her team. In that sense, even the children respected her.

"In that case, I give you permission to travel with the City Guard. I will alert the nobles in Nagoya of your arrival."

"Thank you, your majesty." She took a few steps back down the stairs and started towards the door.

"I trust you will handle yourself accordingly while you are bring the humans back unharmed," the queen called after her.

She looked back, "Give me some credit, Krul. I am the best negotiator in your kingdom, not to mention I have the most experience when it comes to dealing with humanity. Since I have no desire to harm them, they really have to reason to harm me. All I really want is to have a few meaningful conversations with a few of them, to get them to see the world...in a different perspective." She turned to look at Krul one last time, a smirk still on her face.

"And who knows, by the time we launch our attack on Tokyo, we may have some new _human_ allies fighting with us."

With that, she left.

* * *

 **OMG What does Kiara mean?! I welcome reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I have not updated in forever, I had too many things to do this fall. I apologize for grammatical errors. Please see below for further information. Also, I strongly urge you to reread chapter 3. I was not happy with the original chapter so I changed a few things. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the Team**

* * *

"Will you two please get a room!"

In the office of Fifth Progenitor Kiara Roshan, noble vampire Syrus Augustus was currently berating two of his teammates who were currently cuddling on one of the sofas. It wasn't as though their open display of affection bothered him that much (especially after working with them for five hundred years), but what did bother him was when they continued to 'devour' each other-make out-even after he walked into the room. Honestly, he thought being the second oldest vampire in the group meant respect from the younger vampires.

The two vampires stopped what they were doing and looked over at him. "Syrus, we didn't see you come in."

It didn't. They didn't respect him at all.

Maybe it was his height?

Syrus screamed again. "Inori! Please get off of Shu's lap before Kiara gets here and yells at us."

Inori Yuzuriha, a vampire noblewoman who some said looked like an older version of the queen, just stared blankly at Syrus. Her partner, Shu Ouma, did so as well before ushering Inori off of his lap. Even once that was done, Inori just laid her head on Shu's shoulder, prompting him to stroke her soft, light pink hair.

Syrus just through his hands in the air. Really, he should be use to this by now.

"The two lovebirds causing you problems, Sy?"

The three nobles turned towards the door to find their comrade leaning against the door. At just over two hundred, nobleman Jesse Anderson was already the team's second-in-command. Skilled in the art of combat with a good head on his shoulders, his leadership abilities were only second to their actual commander, Kiara. Despite this, he was very laid back when it came to interacting with his teammates. Smiling, he just watched as his friends bickered over Inori and Shu's PDA.

Pushing off against the the door frame, Jesse walked over to Syrus and ruffled the boy's fluffy sky blue hair. "Don't get so worked up. They're just showing how much they love each other. That's not a common feeling shown by humans or vampires anymore."

Syrus just huffed at him. Despite being older than Jesse, he only came up to the teal haired boy's shoulder. Looking up at him, Jesse just grinned at him, showing his fangs, causing Syrus to grumble. The very idea he needed comforting from him was embarrassing, but there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, Jesse was right.

The doors to the office swung open again and the four of them stood up as Kiara walked in with Eve at her side. Briskly, she walked behind her desk and sat down before prompting her five teammates to do the same of the two sofas that were across from each other and in front of her desk. All eyes were on her.

"I'm glad that all of you could come on such short notice." She told all of them. "I know you all have things you want to do today."

"Nonsense Kiara," Jesse said. "You gave us ampule time to change our schedules. Besides, we will always be there when you need us."

"That's right," Inori agreed. The rest of the team nodded.

Kiara smiled, "Thank you."

"However, I have to admit that this impromptu meeting is surprising," Shu stated holding out his tablet, "along with these documents Eve sent us. I know we've been gathering data on the Moon Demon Company, but this is the first time you've sent us personnel files on their individual soldiers."

Kiara stared at him for a minute. Shu had come a long way since she had turned him five centuries ago. He was calm, decisive, and completely loyal to his friends and Inori. Shu probably deducted from the information that they were going to leave the city, but Kiara knew he wasn't going into battle unless he had all the answers.

"There is a reason," Kiara told him. "The humans know the vampires are planning to attack Tokyo next month. As such, they are planning a counterattack by sending one hundred Moon Company Soldiers to the Nagoya territory to kill the ten nobles we have stationed there."

"But that's suicide." Syrus shouted as he stood up. "Why would the JIDA take such a risk? And with their own soldiers?"

"The Lieutenant General believes they are fighting for the _greater good_ of humanity," Kiara said calmly. "One hundred soldiers-whether they are important or not- is an insignificant loss to him."

"But that's not right."

"Syrus," the boy sat down, defeated.

"I agree with Syrus," everyone turned their attention to Eve, who had been quite up to this point. Much like Shu, Eve only spoke when she thought it was necessary, but her words were usually powerful when she did. "We've seen other leaders state they are fighting for the _greater good_ of humanity throughout history, when the reality is that they only want power. They do not care about the people around, about humanity, they only care about themselves. It's not right, and what's worse everyone seems fine with it."

Eve fumbled her hands as she spoke. She was the youngest in Kiara's group, not even a hundred years old. Yet she knew the tyranny of human military governments and the oppression that people suffered more than any of them. The JIDA was no different, and Eve hated them because of that. This whole war had done nothing but give her headaches and nightmares. Honestly, the humans were better off in the hands of the vampires then they were in a military state.

There was silence after that. Adsorbed in the memories and flashbacks of a once forgotten time, the team understood Eve's concern. History was repeating itself, as they had done so many times before. Humans never learned from their mistakes, and as a result continued to make them. Even after the apocalypse, human greed still triumphed, for the desire to take back the world that they had lost. It was tiresome, because no matter how much they hoped, neither vampires or God would allow human kind to rule this world again. They had lost that right along time ago.

It wasn't fair, but it was true.

"War has always been like that," Kiara finally stated. "No matter the outcome, lives will be lost, for both humans and vampires, but you all have to remember that this is still a war. Leaders and generals have always made decisions that affect the lives of soldiers, and despite knowing the fate that awaits them, the soldiers follow the orders they were given. War is one of the necessary evils in this world, yet winning does not mean that we are in the right. It just means we can continue to live as we are living now, and that we are stronger then they ever will be."

"They know that now, yet they continue to fight us. Even though we are helping them survive. Why?" Inori asked.

"They are fighting for what they believe in. And in this case, I do not fault the Moon Demon Company for that ideology. The JIDA, on the other hand..." Kiara trailed off.

"They're military tyrants who want to annihilate the vampires and seize control of the world for themselves." Jesse finished for her, "If that happens, the humans will be worse off then they are under the vampires' rule."

"The only way we can insure that doesn't happen is if we stop the JIDA once and for all," Kiara said putting her hands on her desk. "Which is why the six of us are going to Nagoya. We will capture the high ranking members of the Moon Demon Company and bring them back to Sanguinem. With them out of the way and a new invasion plan in the works, the JIDA will fall and this war can finally end."

Her team just looked at her, unsure if they heard her correctly. "I thought one of the conditions of the us coming back to Japan included never setting foot outside the city." Shu said, "What's the council going to say if they found out we left without clearing it by them?"

"I have permission from the queen. Besides, if it helps the vampires seize complete control Japan then I think they'll be willing to overlook that little detail."

"If you ask me they should have put us on the front line the minute we got back, we wouldn't be having this problem if they did." Eve grumbled.

"You know very well why they didn't Eve," Jesse countered. "They don't want us out in the open because...well, they don't want us getting any _ideas,_ if you know what I mean." Eve gave him a look of annoyance.

"Anyway," Kiara spoke, an annoyed tone in her voice. "We are going to Nagoya, that's final."

Inori suddenly raised her hand. "Will we have to use our...abilities?"

Everyone froze. Then they turned to look at their commander again.

Kiara's eyes were filled with uncertainty, but she regained her composure and took a deep breath. "I'm sure that is what the council would prefer. Personally, I don't think we will need them, but if you feel like you have to us them you can. However, only use them if you think it is absolutely necessary, I'm talking live or death, is that clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good." She picked her tablet and began to open her files. "Now, if there are no further objections, lets get down to business..."

" _No!_ "

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but I'm tried, so you are all going to have to settle for the cliffhanger. Some of you may know some of the characters from other animes, but I wish to make a few things clear. This is NOT a crossover. The characters on Kiara's team should be considered OCs, however, their appearances and abilities are similar to the ones in their original animes (though they may be a little OOC). My reason for doing this is because I think that the blend of personalities just mesh well together.**

 **If you are having trouble picturing these OCs, you can look up (though they all have red eyes in this story):**

 **Jesse Anderson and Syrus Truesdale: Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

 **Inori Yuzuriha and Shu Ouma: Guilty Crown**

 **Eve (I gave her a last name) Angel: Black Cat Anime**

 **There will be other OCs as the stories continues (Please don't bash me if you are upset about the characters. Remember, they are OCs and don't really have anything to do with their original animes) I just wanted to clarify that fact.**

 **I am sorry I made you wait so long for an update.**

 **Let me know what you think. I welcome reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara and the other vampires looked up the moment they heard the voice and the doors burst open. Two young, human girls stood at the entrance, looks of fear and shook on their faces. The vampire nobles had seen that look many times in their lifetimes; it was a look humans gave vampires when they begged them not to drink their blood. However, they knew the fear that these human had was not _towards_ them, rather...

Rather, it was _for_ them.

"Seira, Kisa," Kiara said their names in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

It was Seira that had screamed, "You guys can't go to the surface! You can't! We don't want you to!" Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she pleaded with them. Kisa stood next to her and while she was not crying, anyone could see the water in her eyes as well.

 _So they were listening in on the conversation_. Kiara said nothing as she stood up and slowing made her way over to them. Humans were fragile creatures, children especially, and in this state even more so. She knew she would have to choose her words carefully or risk causing them even more suffering. And there had already been enough of that for at least a hundred lifetimes in the vampire city.

She crouched in front of Seira. The twelve year old girl worn the female livestock uniform, which completely contrasted with her olive colored skin. Her long, burnt orange hair fell to her waist and her eyes were large brown eyes shimmered from her tears. The look of sadness refused to leave the girl's face, and Kiara gave her a sympathetic smile.

She then looked at Kisa for a moment. She had always been the more mature one between the two, despite being four years younger then Seira. She only came up to Seira's shoulder height wise. Unlike her counterpart, the young girl had pale skin and auburn hair that was cut into a bob. Despite her appearance, she was actually a bit of a tom-boy, often wearing the male livestock uniform then the female one. She was the complete opposite of Seira, often considered quiet and shy when compared to Seira's usual positive and bubbly personality. The only trait she shared with Seira was that she too had big brown eyes. Looking at them, a person would never guess they were actually sisters.

"And why is that? Why don't you want us to leave?" They all knew the answer to the question, but the girl's had to answer, it was just another part of the cruel reality they had all been living in since the apocalypse.

"Because we're afraid," Kisa said softly as she clung to Seira's dress, "we're afraid that you won't come back. That you'll die."

Kiara simply nodded at Kisa's words and place her placed her hand on Seira's shoulder. "I see. But you two should know better than anyone that we can take care of ourselves. We've been doing it for quite sometime now."

"That was a different time," Seira grumbled. "Humanity didn't know you guys were really most of the time, and they didn't have weapons that could kill you with one blow."

"Maybe, but we still have to go. These orders came directly from the queen, so we can't simply ignore them." Jesse stated.

"We know that! But..." The tears began to flow again.

"We don't want Sissy and the others to get hurt!" Kisa finished, now she was crying too.

At those words, Kiara pulled the two girls closer to her and watched as they snuggled into her embrace. The two of them had always had a special place in her heart, she cared for them dearly and they loved her like she was their own sister. It was the same for her team, they all hated see their girls cry.

"Don't worry," Kiara whispered softly to them, "We won't be on the front lines, this is simply a retrieval mission. The queen has asked us to bring some of the Moon Demon Company members back to the city so they won't stop our final attack on the JIDA stronghold." She saw no reason to hide such things from Seira and Kisa, she trusted them more than she trusted any other vampire in the city (excluding her own team).

"The Moon Demon Company?" Kisa questioned, looking up at her.

"That's right," Syrus suddenly boasted, "they're the company that we're always talking about. The ones who are sort of the underappreciated members despite obviously being the best and most humane company in the whole army. You both know they're the ones that look at their teams as if they were their own family, just like us. So really, we..."

"What Syrus is trying to say," Inori cut in as Eve gave Syrus a quick look that translated into _Your rambling so shut up,_ "is that if everything goes well after this mission, you and all of the other kids will have some new playmates in the city to help us look after you."

Seira frowned. "I don't think they'll want to live here and be livestock. They've made that notion abundantly clear."

"True, but remember they haven't met _us_ yet, and we are not like the other vampires." Shu smiled, trying to help reassure them. "Who knows, we could get them to change their opinion about our kind."

"Either way we will return to you both. We promise." Eve concluded.

Listening to everyone try and cheer them up, the girls worried faces melted into small smiles filled with relief. They quickly wiped their eyes in a way that seemed too cute to describe, and Kiara couldn't help but genuinely smile at them.

"Believe in us," she told them, "trust that we will come back to you and that we can all live together again, just like a family. Can you two do that?"

Both girls nodded immediately, admiration and love now flickering in their eyes. They both know that no matter how messed up the world was, they would always love and trust the vampires - their family - before them.

"Thank you. And guess what? We actually have a task that you two can do for us while we're gone."

"You do?!"

"We do?"

Kiara looked over her shoulder to Jesse, and in that instant he mysteriously knew exactly what she was talking about. "That's right," he said, "We want you two to look after Sanguinem population for us. Basically, keeping the children in line and happy and making sure the vampires here don't get any ideas."

"What if they do?" Seira asked.

Jesse's grinned, but the human girls were oblivious to how evil the grin truly was. "Just report it back to us when we get back and will take care of it. "All the other vampires in the room just rolled their eyes, knowing exactly what he meant by _take care of._

"You think you can do that?"

Both girls nodded their heads furiously. "We will, we will!" Kisa shouted, "We're Sissy's pets after all, so there is nothing we can't do."

At that word the vampires stiffened, then they all looked at Kiara whose smile had become twisted, her right eye twitching ever so slightly. Quickly, Syrus rushed the two girls away from her so they couldn't see her expression.

"Why don't you two sit with us while we finish the meeting. That way you'll know what to expect when they arrive. Right, Kiara?"

Kiara didn't want to continue the meeting right then.

After what Kisa said, all she wanted to do was hit her own head against the wall.

* * *

 **I'm alive! I apologize for the late update (Again). Originally, this chapter was suppose to be longer but I decided with was enough for now. I'll try to update regularly (or at least once a month). As you can see we have two new characters, this is who their appearances are modeled after (Their names are the same but remember, they are OCs in this story):**

 **Seira - Mermaid Melody Pure**

 **Kisa - Fruits Basket**

 **Thank you for everything. I welcome reviews.**

 **P.S. Do you know why Kiara was freaking out after what Kisa said and why? :)**


End file.
